


Suede Shoes

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a fashion emergency soon after he starts dating Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suede Shoes

The first appreciable snow of Kurt’s second New York winter comes on a Wednesday in early December. The flurries start just after Kurt arrives at work, and by noon, it’s a full-fledged storm. Kurt sits at his desk, biting his lip as he glances from the nearest window to his suede shoes. They can withstand a little water, of course, but they haven’t been waterproofed, and by 5 pm, Kurt imagines it will be difficult to get home without his beautiful, expensive shoes getting completely soaked.

He can’t believe he let this happen. Kurt is usually on top of the weather forecasts, as they’re an important part of his outfit planning. But Sebastian had stayed over at his apartment for the first time since they started dating almost a month ago, and Kurt had been… distracted. By the time he managed to get out of bed, he was running late, and had to cut some corners in his morning routine. The fact that Sebastian was still in bed, watching him as he got dressed, didn’t help.

Kurt’s attention is still on the swirling snow outside when he hears a throat clearing in front of the reception desk he’s sitting behind. “Sorry,” Kurt says, plastering on his fake receptionist smile as he turns around to greet the guest. “How can I-” He stops short when he realizes that the visitor is his boyfriend, bundled up in a pea coat and scarf, his hair wet with melting snow. He has his school bag slung over his shoulder, a large plastic shopping bag in his hand, and an amused glint in his eye.

“Hey,” he greets Kurt.

Kurt considers standing up to give Sebastian a hello kiss, but it would be very awkward with the large desk between them, and Kurt’s not sure if that’s appropriate at work, anyway. “What are you doing here?” he asks, then quickly adds, “not that I’m complaining! I’m just… surprised.” Sebastian has never visited him at work before. “I’m assuming you’re on your way to class?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to drop this off first,” Sebastian says, placing the plastic bag on the desk. Kurt glances inside and sees a pair of his waterproof boots. “I grabbed them before I left your apartment,” Sebastian explains. “It was starting to get pretty bad out, and I knew you’d be freaking out about those shoes.”

“You’re my hero,” Kurt says. “Seriously. I’ve been panicking for hours! I can’t believe you even noticed what shoes I was wearing, though!”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “You gave me a five minute speech about how amazing they are. It was sort of hard to miss.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, blushing. It’s a little embarrassing how often he rhapsodizes about fashion to people who couldn’t care less. “Um. Right. Well, thank you for bringing these,” he says, taking a more careful look in the bag. These shoes don’t really match his outfit, but it’s certainly better than the alternative. “My shoes will be safe now.”

“Are they… okay?” Sebastian says, suddenly nervous. “I was pretty sure these were the boots you wore last time we went out in the rain, but… I could have called, I guess, and asked, or-”

“Sebastian,” Kurt laughs, “they’re perfect.” They’re not what Kurt would have picked out, of course, and he would never tote them around in a plastic shopping bag, of all things, but he feels bad that Sebastian has picked up on his hesitation already. Kurt’s still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Sebastian is being so attentive and kind. Things have been going well in the relationship thus far, but this one simple act means more than a lot of the more casual dates they’ve been on in the past few weeks. Ignoring his earlier apprehension about being affectionate at work, Kurt gets out of his seat to walk around the desk and give Sebastian a quick peck on the lips and warm embrace.

“Seriously, thank you so much,” Kurt says close to Sebastian’s ear while they’re hugging. “I was starting to consider wrapping plastic around my feet to go home.”

This seems to ease Sebastian’s nerves a bit. “Well, that would have been quite a sight,” he says with a small smile as they part.

“You have to leave now, I’m guessing?” Kurt asks.

“Unless I want to be late for class, yeah. Though if you have a more appealing offer than an American Literature class taught by a middle-aged hipster with bad breath, I could probably be swayed.”

Kurt grins. “Is lunch with me a compelling enough offer? I owe you at least a meal for saving me, and I take my break in a few minutes.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian says. “I guess that depends on whether or not I get to pick the restaurant?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You can pick whatever you want, as long as I’m back here in 45 minutes.”

“Sold,” says Sebastian with a grin. “I’ll meet you downstairs in the lobby, though? I don’t want to hang out here too long and get you in trouble.”

“Yeah, that’s probably better,” Kurt agrees. He leans over to give Sebastian a quick hug, even though they’re only going to be apart for a little while. “See you downstairs.” Sebastian heads back toward the elevators as Kurt collapses back into his chair, needing a few minutes to change his shoes and calm the butterflies in his stomach. 


End file.
